victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bad Roommate
The Bad Roommate is the 9th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 56th overall. Plot When Kojeezy, a famous songwriter offers to buy a song from any student of Hollywood Arts, Tori and André try to write one. André is fed up with living with his grandmother and calls on Tori for help. But when a frustrated André moves into the Vega house so he can concentrate on his music, but these best friends quickly realize that they don’t make the best roommates. Tori makes André leave, which makes them be constantly arguing in school. Kojeezy doesn't like Tori's first song, but she claims to have a new one in need of lyrics. This last song, however, steals the original music to André's song. The two best friends stop their argument and work together to finish the song. Subplot Jade discovers that a satellite picture of Hollywood Arts shows her 'picking her nose' on Pear Maps, and conspires to take it down. Sinjin removes the picture and PearMaps takes another picture. Jade dresses hot for the picture so no one would remember the picture of her 'picking her nose'. A few seconds before the picture is taken, Robbie tries to get away from a bee and accidentally trips on his bag and falls on Jade. It looks like Robbie is kissing Jade, which makes Jade upset again. Trivia * This episode includes the song "Faster Than Boyz." * This is the last episode duet of the series. * This is the first time the home of Andre's grandmother is in full view. * This episode marks the seventh appearance of Andre's grandmother. * Mrs. Vega appears in this episode.Promo *Kool Kojak guest stars. Kool Kojak Will Guest Star On Nickelodeon’s “Victorious” | Nickelodeon News *While the episode was being filmed, Avan Jogia tweeted a photo with a caption that says "Everyday is Canada day..." Avan Jogia On The “Victorious” Set With Kool Kojak May 22, 2012 | Nickelodeon News *Victoria Justice also tweeted a photo of her with Kool Kojak. * This episode was also confirmed in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak Edition which featured a 48-page magazine.Image confirming the episode in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak *This is the first time André and Tori have gotten into a fight. *When Tori and Andre were singing Faster Than Boyz , they were singing straight from the chorus. This also happened on Survival of the Hottest with Make It Shine. *It is revealed that Andre concentrates with his grandmother to compose songs *It is also revealed that the Vegas have Family Pot Pie. *This episode marks the second time a different character's TheSlap update is shown besides Tori's. First was Robbie Sells Rex. *When Trina goes upstairs to put her trophy in her room, she is heard singing The Joke Is On You badly. *The book Tori is seen reading in this episode is the same book she was seen reading in the first scene of Wi-Fi in the Sky. *'Ending Tagline:' "I WAS SCRATCHING IT!" - Jade. *Rex was absent in this episode. *Justin Bieber was mentioned by Tori as Andre's Grandmother. *This is the second time Tori dressed like someone else to help Andre, the first time being Jade Gets Crushed. *Robbie falling on Jade and almost kissing her is a reference to the iCarly episode "iEnrage Gibby" where Tasha fell on Freddie and Gibby thought they were kissing. Transcript Click here for the transcript of the episode. The transcript page is not complete. You can add to it. Goofs *Beck said the picture was taken a few months ago from space. However, a few months ago Jade's highlights were green and/or blue, not purple. However, he could have meant either a month ago or a couple of months ago. *In Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, it is mentioned that no guy can go up to Jade without running away, but in this episode, a boy goes up to Jade and asks her the elbow question. *Andre said he needed his grandma to write songs but he has written songs without his grandma. *Near the end of the episodes had some goofs **When the picture was and before it was taken, the weather seemed to look cloudy but when the picture was taken, it seemed to look fine. **When Robbie fell on Jade she seemed that his hands were on Jade but when the picture was taken, he seemed to hold onto something without having time. Quotes Charlotte Harris: (shouting) André, it's raining in my bathroom! André: Grandma, you were just taking a shower. Holly Vega: Someone's about to be a very happy girl. Tori: Is it me? What's happening?! Tori: (as André's grandma) André! Justin Bieber invited me to Jupiter! André: Oh, and uh, about your mother's pot pie, I've tasted better. (Tori throws a pillow at him) Cat: Why does me eating bush peas help? Jade: '''Cause it makes you miserable which makes me slightly less miserable. '''Cat: '''Your logic is flawless. '''Kojeezy: (announcing that it's Tori's turn to sing) Next up is... Tori: Yes! André: Well, I'm going to head on out to the bathroom cause I got a better chance of hearing something good in there. Photo Gallery Click [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:The_Bad_Roommate ' here'] to see the photo gallery for The Bad Roommate. Video Gallery File:Promo new victorious-The Bad Roommate File:Victorious "The Bad Roommate" Sneak Peek (HD) File:Victorious "The Bad Roommate" (Sneak Peek) 8 p.m (ET.PT) File:Faster Than Boyz Music Video|Music Video File:Victorious WARNING - SCARY MOMENT! File:VICTORiOUS S04E09 The Bad Roommate Part 1 HD - Nick-World.de|part 1 File:VICTORiOUS S04E09 The Bad Roommate Part 2 HD - Nick-World.de|part 2 References 409 09 409 409 409 Category:Episodes about Jade